


all i'm thinking about

by gift



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Dick Pics, Dorms, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Consent, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Getting to Know Each Other, Gratuitous Smut, Hook-Up, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Non-Linear Narrative, Partying, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gift/pseuds/gift
Summary: “Yeah, yeah.” Felix grips the door frame, body still halfway into the hallway. “Can’t bother the RA too much. People will talk, won’t they?” Felix is joking. He’s definitely joking, a playful sort of banter that anyone would say, but Chan feels taken aback by it.“Thank you for the job security,” Chan says emphatically, eyelids fluttering closed as he gives a dramatized press of his palm against his chest.“Any time,” Felix says. He doesn’t move away from the door.Chan does what his monkey-brain tells him to without thinking twice of it. “Do you want to come in? I’m not doing anything important.”





	all i'm thinking about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskerprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskerprince/gifts).



> (i have moved this fic from a previous ao3 to this one/gift@ao3!) 
> 
> based on a message thread btwn us (all ryans idea)  
> 23:33 ryan (ライアン) not to enable but i just thought ab felix complaining ab never getting laid or being horny and chan just sitting there saying ‘haha yeah thats so crazy’ while hes dying to come inside felix  
> 23:33 jisungsfriend UM  
> 23:34 jisungsfriend *OPENS GOOGLE DOCS THIS INSTANT*  
> 23:34 ryan (ライアン) HAHAHHA  
> 23:34 ryan (ライアン) THIS IS HOW IT REALLY BE  
> 23:34 jisungsfriend LET ME THINK OF A SETTING TO WRITE THIS IN  
> 23:35 ryan (ライアン) orientation leader turned RA chan  
> 23:35 jisungsfriend h  
> 23:35 ryan (ライアン) and felix is a resident who lives on his floor  
> 23:35 jisungsfriend H  
> 23:35 ryan (ライアン) and was in his tour group
> 
> this was my first time writing a "present, flashback, then flash forward" kind of timeline. forgive any tense issues. i tried my hardest with it and my usual beta editor didn't seem to notice anything.
> 
> the text message/tinder app scene between chan and felix is written a particular way and may be difficult to understand despite my explanations in the narration, so please read it carefully T__T
> 
> i wrote this fic over the course of 10 back-to-back days my back hurts
> 
> THERE ARE SO MANY TYPOS ILL FIX THEM LATER

“Chan!” Felix says to him after coming to a jumpy stop in front of his open dorm door.

Chan looks up from his crossed legs, papers precariously splayed across his lap, and sees a comfortably dressed Felix hanging in his doorway. 

“H-hey, what’s up?” Chan tries to act casually. Felix hasn’t stopped by in a while, two weeks and some days, he thinks; and though Chan considered it a blessing in disguise at first after everything that happened, it only made him realize, after only a week, that he was itching to see Felix again. 

“Just stopping by. Saw your door open. I haven’t made it my mission to come see you lately,” Felix tells him. “Been so busy with my classes. The workload is killer this semester,” he explains.

Chan feigns innocence laced with some sort of pseudo taunting that could be mistaken as flirting. “Me? Not being a priority? Bullshit,” he tells him, frowning dramatically, pouting his lips out pathetically. 

Felix rolls his eyes playfully, smile on his face. “Yeah, yeah.” Felix grips the door frame, body still halfway into the hallway. “Can’t bother the RA too much. People will talk, won’t they?” Felix is joking. He’s definitely joking, a playful sort of banter that anyone would say, but Chan feels taken aback by it.

“Thank you for the job security,” Chan says emphatically, eyelids fluttering closed as he gives a dramatized press of his palm against his chest.

“Any time,” Felix says. He doesn’t move away from the door.

Chan does what his monkey-brain tells him to without thinking twice of it. “Do you want to come in? I’m not doing anything important.”

“Yeah, sure. But what about that job security?” Felix asks, quirking an eyebrow upward. But despite that question, he’s already in Chan’s dorm room, pulling out the rolling chair from Chan’s desk to sit down. He spins around in it, a little sillily, before coming to halt and splaying his legs open. Chan ignores it, eyes locked above Felix’s waist. But somehow they feel that phantom heaviness in them.

Chan gathers the papers across his lap and collects them into a neat stack before setting them on his small bedside table. “How’re classes going?”

With his feet planted into the ground, Felix swivels the chair’s seat side to side with his hips. “Y’know, hard as shit. Too much work some days. Studying and more studying. I need to get my shit together,” Felix laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Your shit sounds pretty together,” Chan comments.

“Nah,” Felix replies, still jerking the chair side-to-side. “This is all work and no play. I’m wound up and on edge.”

“Oh?” Chan says curiously. “If you want to party, just go to a party. One can’t hurt—” Chan holds up his pointer finger at Felix. “Don’t tell anyone I said for you to do that.” Chan’s brain immediately flashes back to the party they had been together a few months back and tries to hold back a shiver that attempts to rip through him.

Felix throws his head back to laugh. “I won’t, I won’t.” His hands find their way inside the front pocket of his sweatshirt. “I guess parties are where you can hook up, yeah. I feel like I haven’t come with the help of another person in ages.” Felix rolls his eyes up in a flutter and cocks his head to the side. “I’ve been living here almost three months and still haven’t laid pipe.”

Chan wracks his brain for what he feels like is too long a time for the appropriate reply. It should be easy. This should be bro talk. Yeah, go get that pussy… or dick, or whatever you’re into. Yeah. No judgement here, bro. I can fuck you if you want. Yeah, remember what you said to me at the party? Jisung told me you actually remembered. 

The Devil and RA-dom Rage Inside Him. 

He settles for “Haha, yeah that’s so crazy.”

Felix seems to read the tone of Chan’s voice as uncomfortable, which isn’t necessarily wrong. “Was that weird to say? Sorry, man, I should’ve asked.”

Chan snaps out of it, blinking wildly for a second before coming back to reality. “No, no, nah,” Chan says too quickly. “I’m not a prude. It’s cool, I don’t care. I totally get it.” And Chan totally does get it, especially since he’s thought of his dick buried inside of Felix since he was Felix’s group leader at New Student Orientation.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Felix was a transfer student, too old with too many credits to be classic fresh meat but still new—therefore New Student Orientation. Chan remembers with perfect clarity that he found Felix extremely handsome, so much so that when he first looked at him his eyes widened, almost comically, before he gained his composure. 

Felix had transferred from a university a few hours north of the city. Apparently this one had the major he wanted and a few of his friends from his hometown attended here. A few of them Chan had actually befriended the year before. He was staying at with Jisung, whose parents had moved here the previous year for a business opportunity and to be closer to their son the next four years despite him choosing to live in a dorm nine out of twelve months of each year. Chan was Jisung’s resident assistant during the academic year. 

They basically shared a social circle, but a small one. He’d come down enough to visit his friends enough to know almost everything the orientation covered, not to mention having already been through his previous university’s own freshman orientation before. He only attended this one because it was required, he had relayed to Chan, who had been sorted as his group leader for the next two days. Felix even commented he had seen Chan around a few times before.

“But I haven’t seen the dorms yet,” Felix had told him. “I’m at Jefferson Hall.”

“No shit—I mean,” Chan laughed awkwardly, catching himself. “No way. I’m an RA for Jefferson with Woojin. Maybe I’ll see you.”

Felix had lifted his hand up for a high-five. “Hell yeah, I hope so.”

For the next two days of orientation, Felix stuck to Chan’s side. Felix was unbelievably ridiculous, maybe a little too cute, and Chan found himself enjoying his time with the underclassman. Chan did his absolute _best_ to guide his group and give them equal attention, but Felix was the easiest to talk to and definitely the most receptive. Chan couldn’t really pinpoint exactly what he thought of Felix—maybe it was “innocent”? “Friendly”? “Handsome”? All of those? 

“Do you want to go to a party with me and some friends?” Chan had asked after the final day of orientation had ended. The sky had turned from orange to dusky purple as they stood on the concrete steps leading up to the student center’s west doors. “Somewhat of a Christening,” Chan explained.

Felix snorted. “Christening, huh?”

Chan smiled. “Maybe that’s too immaculate of a word.”

“Oh, we got a smart man, here.”

“Hey,” Chan said, light-hearted. “Do you want to come or not? You said you’re not leaving town until Monday.” Chan held up both of his hands. “No pressure, though.”

Felix laughed, eyes crinkling. “Yeah, sure, I’ll give you my number.”

Chan isn’t sure anything will beat the rush of endorphins he felt when Felix typed Chan's number into his phone and sent him a confirmation text. It read “This is Felix ^_^” and Chan remembers doubting if Felix was someone who could handle a true college party after such a cute text message.

Though he was, of course, proved wrong only hours later. Chan, for longer than he’d like to admit, couldn’t take his eyes off of Felix when they met up at Chan’s abandoned Jefferson Hall. Black skinnies ripped at the knee and a billowing long-sleeved button up French tucked attractively into the hem of them. A pretty dangling earring fell from one ear.

Felix cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing. “You good, man?”

“He’s great,” Jisung had spoken up, throwing his arm around Chan’s neck, causing Chan to bend down a bit. Chan could hear the shit-eating grin in Jisung’s voice.

Maybe “great” wasn’t the best word, Chan soon discovered. “Devastated”? “A Changed Man”? Chan had so many words floating in his drunk head as an _extremely_ drunk Felix had his arms thrown around his neck in the middle of sweating, vibrating bodies. Everything before that was a blur. Minho kissing him. Guzzling beer from a funnel. Seeing Jisung pull Hyunjin up a flight of stairs. Where did Changbin and Seungmin go again? Minho? Woojin? Chan looked at the person in front of him and his brain officially left the building. Felix. Felix was right there, pressing his groin into Chan and dragging his plush, cold lips against Chan’s chin and jaw. The same Felix from before. The same pretty, smiley, emoticon-using Felix. Chan’s cock reacted too quickly. _Too_ fucking quickly.

Felix had let his hands fall to Chan’s shoulders and pressed the pads of his fingers into the flesh of his back before dragging his hands across it. Gripping Chan’s bicep with sweaty hands, Felix, with lidded eyes, said, “Your muscles are so defined, Chan.”

Chan’s eyes fluttered closed and he attempted to brace himself for what he was sure was going to come out of Felix’s shiny mouth.

Licking his lips, Felix had gone in for Chan’s mouth, wet and uncoordinated and still the most satisfying thing Chan can recall in the last six months of his uneventful life. Chan licked into Felix’s open mouth, it tasting of what Chan thinks might have been flat Pepsi and cheap whiskey—some sort of bastardized Jack and Coke. Felix gripped into his hair, pushing his hips forward, and Chan had grinded mindlessly back. 

Pulling his fingers down the flesh of Chan’s arm, Felix spoke again, this time into Chan’s mouth, hot and perfumed with alcohol. “You seem strong,” he said, pecking his mouth into Chan’s.

Chan’s stupid sex-brain could only respond with a dumb, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Felix replied, pulling his head back before pressing another sloppy kiss against Chan’s lips. “You could fuck me any way you wanted to.”

And Chan wasn’t really sure what Felix meant. If he could do whatever he wanted to Felix. Or if he could physically mold him into any position Chan wanted to fuck Felix in. And both thoughts had flashed through his mind like an indie porn art film.

“I bet your cock is big,” Felix told him, voice so deep Chan felt it in his guts. 

Chan remembers his cock twitching, and the one self-aware thought that this is not the time to get hard pushed through the sea of the alcohol-clouded mass that covered his brain. Fucking a grandma, fucking a grandma, fucking a grandma—a sort of fucked up mantra in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Felix admitted, palm ghosting over Chan’s cock before the heel pressed into it gently. Chan can honestly say he has not got Felix saying _I’ve been thinking about it_ out of his head since then. Over two months of this plaguing him every time he looks at Felix’s mouth in a particular light.

“God, Felix,” Chan said into his mouth. Chan’s fingers gripped onto Felix’s hips, and before Chan could pull Felix against him there came Chan’s saving grace. Or something like that.

“Break it up, break it up,” Woojin’s voice broke through, and Felix pulled back with some hesitance. Chan won’t admit he was a little wounded over the loss of contact.

Chan had readjusted the crotch of his jeans hopefully inconspicuously. “What’s up?”

“I lost Minho.” The second thing out of the _most_ sober person’s mouth. A nightmare. Chan’s fight or flight kicked in.

“Oh, fuck. Woojin, dude, one job. _One_ job.”

“I know! I _know_ , okay.”

“We have to round up the boys,” Chan had said, pressing his fingers into his eyelids. “Did you text Jisung already?”

“Yeah, he’s waiting for Hyunjin to—”

Chan held up his hand. “I don’t need to know. Meet me out front when they come out.” Chan turned to walk out of the house, pulling Felix instinctually by the wrist.

“Wait!” Woojin yelled, grabbing Chan’s shoulder. “Changbin and Seungmin aren’t replying.”

“Damn those two...”

“So,” Felix spoke up, words slurring a bit, “we’re going on an adventure.”  
  
  
  
And this is how a sloppy-drunk Felix got acquainted with and was soon initiated into Chan’s eclectic friend group. A blurry wild goose chase around the entirety of the fraternity and sorority housing involving finding Woojin’s boyfriend Minho and running into Changbin and Seungmin fucking in Changbin’s car. That wasn’t even the shock of the night, Chan thinks now.

Minho was found. Eventually. All the way at the front of campus. Floating in the school’s front fountain at three-thirty a.m. There seemed to have been bubbles—or at least an attempt to make them. A bottle of half empty detergent was sitting next to the fountain, the cap somewhere off in the grass for no reason Chan could discern. The university may just kick them out of the Korean Student Association if they ever learn about this.

Felix attempted to walk forward, seemingly interested, but Chan pulled him back by his shirt.

A tall person was sitting crouched next to the fountain.

“Thank god we fucking found you,” Woojin had said to Minho, attempting to pull him out of the ruined, soapy fountain. Minho wasn’t entirely drunk. Probably more sober than Felix was at least.

Chan turned to the crouching person.

“Hi,” he said. “I’m Jeongin. I’m making sure he doesn’t drown.”

“Thank you.”

The other search team was notified about Minho being discovered in the fountain, and the night came to an abrupt halt. Woojin, their designated driver, was gripping his steering wheel, scolding Minho for running off and potentially getting into trouble. Woojin didn’t have the bail money nor the heart to handle any unfortunate thing befallen unto his boyfriend, and a wet Minho gripped his knee calmly in the passenger seat as Woojin manically spieled, voice cracking during emotionally high-strung parts.

Felix leaned against Chan, and Chan felt his heart tumble nervously in his chest down to his stomach. Pressing his hand into Chan’s thigh, Felix said into his mouth, “I had a lot of fun tonight.”

Chan laughed, tilted his head forward, and kissed Felix, tongue flitting against Felix’s lips. 

“I want to have more fun,” Felix confessed, fingers walking across the expanse of Chan’s thigh to his cock. 

“Felix,” Chan tried to say firmly, but it fell on deaf ears. 

At three-forty-five a.m., Felix Lee passed straight out in the backseat of Woojin’s car, face falling forward into Chan’s shoulder. Chan maneuvered Felix’s head to his lap and before finally checking his phone. At least twenty messages from Jisung, who undoubtedly was already sitting on the edge of the tub with a puking Hyunjin in Hyunjin’s and Changbin’s apartment bathroom, were collected under the **Notifications** tab on his screen.

 **Jisungie**

> Im taking hyunjin home first and Ill come back for felix  
> Im entrusting u with him so pls don’t leave him anyhwere  
> DUDE rEPLY  
> Fuk Hyunjin is throwign up  
> Fuck fuckfck  
> cHangbin is using his car 2 drive Seungmin back  
> Im camt drive an I dont have uber money yet  
> Can u just take lix to ur dorm and me n Changbin willpick him up when he comes back  
> Bro Im going to start cryingn if you dont reply

 **Chris hyung**

> dont cry dont cry dont cry  
> Felix is safe. Just take care of Hyunjin. I’ll take care of Felix.  
> He can sleep at my dorm. I’ll sleep on the floor. Don’t freak out  
> Everything is OK.  
> Woojin is parking rn and going to help me take Felix upstairs  
> If you need help pls text me or Woojin ok

 **Jisungie**

> god bro im so sorry  
> thnak you so much  
> tonight was  
> a shitfest

 **Chris hyung**

> yeah. Dont worry about it  
> tuck hyunjin in LOL

  
  
  
  
“I’ve got it from here,” Chan told Woojin at his dorm door. Chan’s voice reverberated strangely in the empty hallway. It’s eerily quiet during the summer, save for the few random hours in the day where some of the summer dorm dwellers may get a little too loud. It only ever lasts twenty minutes, if that, before it settles back to a vibrating silence. Not even Woojin and Minho keep him company over summer; they stay holed up in their shared room, soaking up as much lazy-day time together before the academic year starts up again. The only time Woojin bothers Chan is when Minho goes to his summer lectures.

“Alright, I’m heading out,” Woojin replied. “Text me if you need anything. Minho is maybe reliable, too.”

“Noted,” Chan had said, laughing. His head was pounding and his feet hurt from the amount of concrete stomping. 

The door had closed, Chan’s hand firm against the cold wood, and he pressed his head into it and exhaled. He turned, allowing himself to recline against the door, and looked at a peacefully sleeping Felix in his bed, still dressed in his jeans and shirt. He tried to push what Felix said out of his head—the complete 180 he had taken this evening. Chan had to admit to himself he was not going to get over that easily.

“Felix,” he said softly, beginning to walk over to the bed. Chan had taken his shoulder and gently shook him. “You’ve gotta change, bud.” 

Still asleep, Felix slapped his fingers weakly against Chan’s wrist and muttered something unintelligible. Chan sighed, eyes closed. A lost cause. 

Chan changed into comfortable clothes, shedding his party skin like a tired snake, and slept in a sleeping bag he found at the top of his closet.  
  
  
  
With the sunlight peeking through the slit between Chan’s blackout curtains, ultimately failing him, and the anxiety of night before and sleeping on the floor, Chan rose that morning fairly fucking easily. His back hurt, his feet hurt, his head hurt, and as soon as he was graced with a sleeping Felix’s face, it all seemed to hurt more.

Sitting in his desk chair in an attempt to work on something, anything, Felix eventually stirred behind him. Chan turned in the spinning chair and was met with a sleep-disheveled and hung-over Felix. Hair a mess, shirt askew on his chest and shoulders finally untucked and wrinkled, hem of his skinnies twisted at his waist.

The first thing Felix said that morning was “My leg hair is a prisoner to this denim” and scratched his nails across both legs.

Chan chuckled softly, quirking his eyebrows at him, but even looking at Felix adjust his clothes with tired fingers and with bags under his eyes, he couldn’t get out of his finally sober-but-pounding head how badly he wanted to bring up last night and fuck Felix in the uncommon quiet of his air-conditioned dorm. 

The chance to bring it up didn’t present itself. So all Chan said was, “Good morning, sleepyhead. Do you want something to eat?”

Felix’s head flew up, hair bouncing and dangling earrings swaying. “Yes.” He cleared his throat, trying to gain composure or some shame, Chan assumed. “I mean, I can’t ask you to do that.” He slapped the back of his head and scratched at his hair.

Chan looked up in a faux taunt, pursing his lips. “I mean, if you don’t want me to buy you breakfast, I won’t,” he told him. “I’ll drop you off at Jisung’s and you can wait for your folks to come get you.”

“You monster,” Felix had told him. “Making me wait at Jisung’s for the next five hours knowing damn well he has no food.”

Chan comfortably rolled his eyes, and Felix laughed something heavenly.

“I’ll get you a change of clothes and step out while you get dressed.”

“You don’t have to.”

Chan inwardly did a double take at that. He remembers his head hurting even more after he stood utterly still at his dresser, back tense, with a red hooded sweatshirt and gray sweats in his hands.

“Uh, uh, I meant you don’t h-have to lend me clothes,” Felix explained, seemingly out of place since Chan didn’t ask. His words felt off, and Chan hasn’t forgotten it since.

“Just put the damn clothes on,” Chan had told him, laughing as he threw them to Felix on the bed. Chan stepped into a pair of slides by his desk and picked up his keys before opening the door. “I’ll wait out here for you,” he told him. Chan ignored the flush in Felix’s cheeks.  
  
  
  
Even now, Chan doesn’t know why he thought it was a good idea to let Felix wear his clothes. Chan isn’t much taller than Felix, not necessarily much _bigger_ , but Felix still looked like he was swimming in Chan’s hoodie. The sight pulled apart Chan’s insides, his brain, his everything, as they sat across from each other in a booth at a local diner close to campus.

“How long is the drive back?” Chan asked to start a conversation, noticing Felix’s awkward silence. 

“Only two hours,” he told him. “Not long but still don’t want to sit with my parents in the car for that long.”

“You don’t get along?”

“Nah, it’s not that. They just like to pry. I have a hickey on my neck. Not sure where it came from.”

Chan visibly choked and retraced his steps mentally to see if he had been the one to do that. He couldn’t remember, still doesn’t, but he can’t tell if he wishes he had or hadn’t been the one to do it. 

“I didn’t see, sorry,” he said. “Last night was a little weird, yeah?” Chan had asked, laughter in his tone. “Do you remember any of it?” It came out awkward, and Chan knows that.

“Not… really?” Felix laughed, quirking his eyebrows and cocking his head. “Did I do something embarrassing?”

Chan lied, sort of. “Nah, you just passed out in Woojin’s car after we found Minho.”

“Ah, yeah, okay,” Felix replied. “Thank you for taking care of me. Seriously,” he said, voice mature. “You’re a really good guy.”

“Aw, don’t make me blush.”

“Too late.”

Felix’s text tone had gone off, one Chan hadn’t heard in the stock tones for the model of their phone. And then the topic of the party was dropped.

“What’s that from?” Chan had asked, referring to the sound.

“Uh, it’s… the Gundam lock-on sound,” Felix had laughed awkwardly, probably embarrassed by his interests.

“I only watched _Wing_ ,” Chan had explained to soften whatever Felix was feeling. “Like… in middle school. I didn’t finish it.”

“Oh, no way!” Felix lit up. “I built Heero’s Gundam. The Wing Gundam Zero. One of my favorites ever. Do you want to see it?” Felix asked, smile literally _lighting_ up his face. How in the hell could Chan say no to that?

Chan discovered Felix was actually extremely into model-Gundam building and had a collection back home. He brought his phone out at the table, for the first time, Chan noted, to show him an instagram of nothing but model Gundams Felix had built over the last couple of years. He never saw Felix use his phone once when they sat at the booth together. And to this day, Felix never uses his phone when they hang out unless he’s taking a picture of something or of them.

Chan, of course, told Felix about how he had been an RA for over a year now and had about three years, give or take, until he completed his degree. Three more years of being an RA, if they needed him to be, he added. 

Felix had been comfortable and enjoyable to talk to, just as he had been over the course of orientation in Chan’s group. They exchanged interests and random comments. Felix promised he would return Chan’s clothes when he saw him again and promised to talk to him over summer. It wasn’t a total lie—Felix did, in fact, keep in contact with Chan over summer. But when they met again, he didn’t give his clothes back.

And after everything was said and done, after Chan waited with Felix at the Student Center for his parents to pick him up, after one more month of summer left before move-in day, Chan dives face first into Felix right as he leaves his dorm to help students.

“Hi,” Felix said brightly, box in his arms. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“You little shit,” Chan yelled at him, voice playful. “You didn’t tell me you were on my floor.”

“Surprise!”

Chan was sure that was the end of life as he knew it. He was sure.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Two and a half months of living on the same floor and sharing friends, Chan and Felix interact regularly with each other. Whether it be on their dorm floor, in their friend circle, on campus, at parties. Chan and Felix are always near each other, somewhere, anywhere, at any given moment. And Chan never stops thinking about kissing him, fucking him, being near him.

Felix pops up at Chan’s dorm often, seeing as how Chan leaves it open for students when he’s on duty if he can, and it had become somewhat of a common occurrence that Felix would sit and talk with Chan about classes, about his friends, whatever. 

Felix had never brought up the party again, and Chan didn’t either. Though a shitty little birdy named Jisung (also Felix’s roommate) confessed, crossfaded out of his mind, in Chan’s dorm that Felix remembered it with a surprisingly perfect fucking clarity and even had the texts to prove it. 

Chan wasn’t sure how to address it. Didn’t know what to do with such risky but valuable information. How could Chan continue living his life normally after learning this? All his hook-ups after that weren’t as good as he knows they could’ve been. He’s been searching for the perfect lay _since_ —just to see if this weird shit would just leave his system. 

What was going on between them _exactly_? Felix was touchy; Chan reciprocated. Felix studied in Chan’s dorm when he could, sprawled on his bed with Chan at his desk. Felix made comments that could be taken sexually out of context, even _in_ context. Chan’s brain called it something like a hint.

He didn’t want to act on anything without Felix coming forward—it felt irresponsible, maybe even a little rude. Hey, by the way, I know we both lied about what happened and I remember exactly what your mouth feels like on mine? I remember you touching my dick and whispering filthy shit into my mouth? I remember getting hard over it? I know you remember, too? Can I fuck you please? Is the ‘please’ too desperate?

“I mean,” Chan begins, “I like to fuck, too.” He fidgets awkwardly with the leg of his cotton shorts. 

Felix’s eyebrows raise, lips puckering in surprise. “How do you have sex as an RA? Like, since it’s your job and you live where you work?” Felix adjusts himself in his shorts, completely unashamed; and though Chan is used to literally all of his friends adjusting their dicks in their pants, Chan feels and sees everything Felix does intensified times five. When was the last time Chan was _this_ into someone? When something as simple as a dick-adjust was enough to send his brain on the fritz? 

“I’m allowed a life,” Chan explains, laughing. “You’ve met the other RAs for the building.” He’s having trouble looking Felix in the eyes. “And I use hook-up apps like any desperate-to-fuck university student.” He confesses it, though a little embarrassed, because it is true. And it gives his side of the conversation a sense of nonchalance—a sense of “I am not nervous and don’t want to fuck you _that_ badly, haha.”

Felix does a complete 360 spin in Chan’s desk chair. “Yeah, I think I did see you on Grindr or Tinder.”

Chan, coughing, has a sputtered “Excuse me?” fall out of his mouth.

Felix smirks, eyebrows coming together a little bit. “You are surprisingly shy about this topic.” 

There’s a double meaning there. Chan can feel it. 

“So, you have sex in _here_?” Felix asks, looking around Chan’s RA dorm. It’s not much bigger than the other dorms, but Chan keeps it as tidy as he can with the amount of shit in his room.

Chan’s face flushes, starting from his neck and ending at his ears. “Jesus, Felix, yeah.” Quietly he asks, “Where else?”

Felix’s eyes go wide again. “You just break the rules and fuck in here?!”

“IT’S—IT’S NOT AGAINST THE RULES TO HAVE SEX?” And Chan says this as soon as Jisung walks down the hallway, making awkward eye contact with him the entire time he speaks. Jisung’s eyes open in shock, flitting to the corners back and forth, before leaving Chan’s sight. Christ, he’s not going to be able to explain that one. Chan gets up to close his door. 

“Oh.” Felix shoves his hands back in the pocket of his sweatshirt again, and that’s when Chan realizes that that is _Chan’s_ sweatshirt.

“Only if there’s a noise violation,” Chan explains, trying to ignore the fact that Felix is still wearing his clothes. “Did you just think RAs are non-sexual beings?” He tries to laugh, quirking his eyebrows and mouth with a funny tilt of his head.

“I mean, I was hoping you weren’t.” 

“What.” What? What did he just say? Is there an underlying meaning? God, Christopher, get it to-fucking-gether.

“What.” 

“Chan!” a voice yells behind his door. It sounds like Jihyo’s voice. Chan’s head immediately jerks to it, heart in chest thrumming wildly.

“Uh, y-yeah!” he calls, voice shaky. He can feel Felix’s gaze on his face.

“Bi-weekly RA meeting,” she says loudly. “Hurry up.”

“G-got it,” Chan tells her. 

Felix gets up, too, and says, “Well, I have to go anyway. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” 

“Yeah, for sure. Sorry you couldn’t stay.” 

Chan sees Felix out of his dorm before attending the meeting. It goes by almost torturously slow, and Chan’s not even sure what he’s waiting for.  
  
  
  
After showering, Chan drags his feet through his door, hair still damp, before throwing himself onto the bed, ass first. He throws the two towels he took with him into a standing clothes hamper and takes out his phone. 

He has two texts. One from Felix. The other from Jisung. He checks Jisung’s first, and the only thing that’s been sent is a single “lol.” Felix is next, and he’s sent a selfie. Something pretty and comfortable, posing with a peace sign. Chan can tell he was working on homework, papers scattered in the background on his bed. Jisung’s foot makes a cameo in the corner. 

Chan closes his eyes and presses cold fingers into his eyelids before dragging them down his face. _I’ve got to fuck someone_ , he thinks. _I have absolutely got to fuck someone soon or I’m going to go batshit over this._

 **Channie**

> Haha, very cute.

 **Felix ^_^**

> Just cute?

And before Chan can even have that question click in his head, Felix sends another message.

 **Felix ^_^**

> [IMG_9998.JPG]

Chan swallows the air caught in his throat. The selfie, or as close to it as Chan can describe it, is grainy, having been taken at night or in poor lighting. Felix is wearing the same sweatshirt, Chan’s sweatshirt, in the picture, but he can tell it was taken a different day due to the background being a room Chan hasn’t seen. A small Gundam figure presents itself in the back of the image, and Chan realizes this is in Felix’s bedroom back home.

Felix is pulling the neck of the sweatshirt down, showing off the hickey from the party, it having turned a dark reddish-purple. Felix’s cut, strong jaw showcases itself, head tilted to the side to show off the bruise, and his lips are parted just enough to tease.

 **Felix ^_^**

> I think this is proof you find me more than just cute.

Chan did that? Chan did that? Like a horny teenager? God, he wishes he could remember.

 **Channie**

> Are you saying I did that? You’ve gotta be mistaken lol

 **Felix ^_^**

> Are we still playing that game?

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck_.

Chan closes out of his text messages and opens Tinder immediately, thinking back to Felix’s offhand comment from earlier regarding it. Fingers like they’re on fire, Chan shakily swipes left on profiles, searching for a particular person.

A text message from Felix drops down as a banner while Chan goes through the app that reads “Hyung?” Chan knows he only calls him _hyung_ when he thinks he’s in trouble or he’s offended him, showing submission or shame.

He almost misses it, Felix’s profile, and holds a sweating thumb onto Felix’s photo. If Chan remembers correctly, he’d seen this profile ages ago—before he even realized who Felix was, before they had finally been introduced. If this matches, Chan thinks, Felix swiped right on him first, no telling how long ago. Swallowing his heart in his throat, Chan swipes right, and the match is instant. 

An immediate message from Felix drops down in another text notification banner, letting Chan know Felix just received a Tinder notification that he has a match with the very person he’s texting.

> Oh

Chan doesn’t know what he’s doing. He can’t stop himself from checking his matches section. There Felix is. At the very top. And would have been sooner if only Chan had the fucking _brains_ that he supposedly earned over the last few years of university flirting and hooking up. But, to be fair, Felix had apparently remembered what he had said at the party. And it’s clear he can tell Chan remembers, too.

He taps the match with Felix, and the message section opens up.  
  


YOU MATCHED WITH FELIX 9/9/XX

  
  
What should he say? Should he be bold? Or funny? Smooth? He settles for none of those.

 **Chris**

> We met at a party, right?

 **Felix**

> Yeah, we did. :)  
> You gave me a massive hickey I got off to for days.  


Chan feels suddenly very unprepared for this. His stomach twists, a mix of arousal and anxiety, and he bites the inside of his mouth. His cock begins to fill out, slowly but surely, at the thought of Felix getting off to him.

 **Chris**

> Really? I don’t remember. Hahaa.  
> Glad I could help you cum though ;)

 **Felix**

> Sad v__v  
> But you can help me again :3

Chan lets out a stuttering breath from his nose. Holy fuck. This is really happening. He stares at his phone in his hand, Tinder message open, unsure of what to say. He’s not sure how much time passes.

 **Felix ^_^**

> Can’t think of what to say to that? Lol ^^ Cute

Chan clicks on the drop down notification of the message, his phone’s default message system opening up again, and types out the only thing he can think of.

> Did I really give you that hickey?

Felix replies with “Yeah, you really did. You don’t remember? Like, forreal and not playing around?”

> I’m not kidding, seriously.

 **Felix ^_^**

> Well, yep  
> I kissed you and felt you up  
> I know you remember  
> Are you hard thinking about it?  
> I’ve been dying to see what your cock looks like

No emoji. No jokes. Chan’s cock twitches. Taking his left hand, Chan guides his fingers delicately along his shaft confined in his cotton sweats. He thinks back to Felix’s mouth on his, his hand against his dick, whispering against his lips. Chan grips his dick through the fabric and gives it a gentle, drawn out tug.

 **Channie**

> Talking like this with Jisung in the room? Naughty.

 **Felix ^_^**

> Like Jisung hasn’t done worse with me in here

There’s a brief pause before Felix sends his next message.

> Are you going to let me see it?

 **Channie**

> Uhhhh  
> Jisung is still there right?

 **Felix ^_^**

> HYUNG YOU DONT HAVE TO  
> n yeah he’s still here lol ^^;

Chan presses the home button of his phone, in turn exiting from the message app. Deciding one _clothed_ dick pic absolutely can’t hurt, he opens the camera on his phone. He pulls his sweats against the length of his hard dick, the outline thick and visible imprinted in the fabric against his thigh, and captures a picture. It’s not _such_ a lewd photo, and his dick isn’t _bare_. It’s… safe. In case anyone happens to see it.

With nervous fingers and a nervous chest, Chan opens his messages with Felix again and drags the photo into the chat from the camera roll.

 **Felix ^_^**

> Fcuk  
> Fuck I knew it wasbig fuck chan

A hot blush washes across Chan’s already sweating face, cascading down his neck.

 **Felix ^_^**

> Is your shift over?

 **Channie**

> Yes

 **Felix ^_^**

> Chan

Chan’s cock hardens further and his heart beats like a drum in his chest.

> I’ll ask if you won’t  
> Please let me come over

Chan admits he never imagined getting to this point. The idea of fucking Felix, though enough to get him off, never presented itself like this. Where Chan actually got to fantasize how this kind of thing would start out—because he never thought it would happen, never let himself think about _how_ it would happen.

Chan, with trembling fingers, sends to Felix “My door is open.”

He doesn’t even have time to get his leg off his bed before he hears a solid knock on his door. Not even fifty seconds have passed, and Felix is already behind Chan’s door. The anticipation flares in Chan’s guts.

Opening the door, Chan sees Felix, in changed clothes, chest rising a bit, breath only somewhat labored. Felix smells strongly of flower-scented shampoo, and Chan guesses they just barely missed each other in the showers.

“Did you… run down the hall?” Chan laughs. 

“Yes,” he huffs out, pushing through Chan’s door. “Duh.” The door falls shut with a heavy click, and Felix immediately wraps his arms around Chan’s neck. Chan inhales, eyes on Felix’s own dark ones. “Don’t write me up for it, RA,” he says hotly against Chan’s mouth.

Leaning into Felix’s hot mouth, Chan grips Felix’s hips underneath Felix’s t-shirt, scratching his fingers over the flesh. It feels like it has been _too_ long since he felt Felix’s mouth on his, since a kiss felt this good. Chan shamelessly licks against Felix’s lips, and he opens up immediately for him. He tastes like toothpaste and overly sweet tea. 

Felix presses in closer, fingers gripping hard into Chan’s thick hair, and Chan can feel his erection against his hip. Rutting against Chan’s hip, Felix whispers into Chan’s mouth how bad he wants his cock, how much he’s been thinking about it, non-stop for two months now. Chan’s brain feels like it’s about to fry as soon as Felix grips Chan’s dick through his sweats and drags his hand up the shaft.

“Shit, Felix,” is all Chan says, lips dragging from Felix’s mouth to his jaw and then to his neck. “I’m sorry for taking so long,” he apologizes into Felix’s skin. He pulls Felix to the bed, backwards, with his hands firm on Felix’s waist. 

Felix laughs, and it’s too pretty. “It’s partly my fault, too,” he tells him. His fingers fall from Chan’s hair, urgently grabbing at Chan’s clothes.

Felix tugs at the hem of Chan’s t-shirt before Chan pulls it over his head, sad to part from Felix’s body even for a second. During the brief parting, Felix pulls his mismatched socks from his feet and throws them by the foot of Chan’s bed. Chan immediately attaches his mouth where it was before, like a magnet.

“Even your socks, huh?” Chan asks into his mouth, smirk on his face.

“Shut up,” Felix chuckles against Chan's lips. Chan can hear the smile in his voice. Felix shoves his own sweats down, stepping out of them immediately before Chan twirls Felix around. 

He falls onto his ass on the mattress, and Chan leans down to keep this sloppy mess of their mouths in motion, allowing for Felix to lock his arms around Chan’s neck again. Trying his damnedest to keep his lips attached to Felix’s, hunched over, he forces his own sweatpants down to his feet, and his hard cock tents shamelessly against his boxer briefs.

“Okay,” Chan says, pulling a fraction away from Felix’s mouth, attempting to ground both of them. “Okay,” he repeats. “We gotta—I have to—” 

Felix presses his hot open mouth against Chan’s and laps his tongue into his mouth. “I wanna eat you,” he says mindlessly, hands falling from Chan’s neck to play with his still clothed cock. Chan’s insides fall apart over all of it.

“C’mon, babe—fuck, sorry, I mean—” Chan stutters out, blindly reaching a hand out to his bedside drawer. 

“You can call me babe,” Felix tells him quickly. His hands touch against Chan’s neck in attempt to pull him in for a kiss again, like Chan is going to vanish if his mouth isn’t on his for more than ten seconds.

Chan chuckles against Felix’s nose. “Babe,” he makes a point of saying. It honestly feels too natural in his mouth. “I’m not going anywhere. Just let me get a condom, okay?” Jitters suddenly hit—the realization he’s about to fuck Felix settles in his guts, and suddenly his palms are sweating.

“Right, yeah, God, okay. God.” Felix covers his warm face with both hands as Chan stands up. “That was… embarrassing of me. Sorry.” 

Chan is still laughing softly to himself over it as he opens his bedside drawer to pull out the open box of condoms that lays there.

Felix says something that takes Chan out his body for a moment. “I just love your mouth.”

“Fuck.” It comes out hushed and hoarse. Chan grips the box, creasing the cardboard. Quickly, Chan pulls the bottle of lube from the drawer and accidentally slams it closed.

When Chan faces Felix again, Felix reclines back onto his elbows and cocks his head to the side with a funny little smirk in his mouth and in his eyes. He looks fucking divine—cock hard against the fabric of his dark underwear, tan and toned abdomen folding just enough at this angle for it to look beautifully soft, taking Chan out of his body again.

“You are a god, you know that?” Chan confesses to him a little absently.

Felix’s eyes widen before blinking, eyes squeezing shut and then rolling up with each flutter of his eyelids. “Chan… _What_?” His freckled face is pink now. “I—Jesus, you already got me naked with sweatpants dick. I don’t need to be convinced or anything,” he attempts to joke. 

Chan’s mouth comes up into a smile, and he makes his way between Felix’s thighs, forcing Felix to tilt his head back to look at him. “I’m not trying to flatter you to fuck you,” Chan says, cheeky. Chan dumps the items onto the bed before pressing his hands onto Felix’s now spread thighs. Felix tilts his head, knowing where this is going, and Chan gives a gentle press of his lips into Felix’s in a intimately chaste kiss. 

Something about it feels _too_ close, so Chan breaks away.

“On your back,” Chan commands playfully.

Felix rolls his eyes but complies anyway, back against the bed, and pushes his underwear off his hips and roughly past his cock. Chan looks at it—curved, full, flushed, and thick enough for Chan to find his lips almost coming into a purse, like he’s trying to stop his tongue from falling out of his mouth like a cartoon wolf. It’s fucking _pretty_. Like a Pavlovian dog, saliva is gathered in his mouth, and he swallows—soft enough in hopes Felix doesn’t see the shameful bob of his Adam’s apple.

“Are you allowed to have a cock like that?” Chan asks. Felix hasn’t had sex in _three_ months with a _dick_ like _that_?

Felix laughs. He _laughs_. A “pfft-huhu” laugh that makes Chan hold back a smile, face red.

“I think I deserve it, yeah,” Felix says, pushing himself up on his elbows again and spreading his legs even further apart. His upper lip quirks up into a smirk that makes his eyes glint. Taking his right hand, Felix grips the base of his cock, eyes on Chan, and gives it one _good_ fucking stroke. 

“You know what else I deserve?” he asks, lazily pumping his cock. Chan still can’t rip his eyes away from it. Felix twists a cupped palm around the head of it for show. “For you to fuck me.”

Chan throws his head back, eyes closed, and tries to keep a groan from escaping his throat. His nipples harden, and he’s sure Felix sees it in real time. Chan deserves it, too. He _sure_ as shit does.

“God, I’m going to,” Chan lets fall out of his mouth accidentally, but it seems to rile Felix up anyway. 

As he drops to his knees between Felix’s thighs, he’s able to see Felix’s _everything_ in its glory. Chan feels the carnal urge to press his nose where base meets sack, and he feels himself move in on instinct.

Felix, still supporting himself on his elbows, seems to bite his lip into his mouth, eyes intent on Chan. 

“Wait,” Chan says, looking up at Felix’s face, “can I?”

“I’d be offended if you didn’t,” Felix says, smirking. 

“You really are a little shit, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

Gripping the shaft of Felix’s warm cock, Chan moves his mouth to the base and noses at Felix’s sac. Felix sucks in a small choke of air through his teeth as Chan presses his nose against his cock, tilting his head back to graze his parted lips under the shaft. Chan’s cock pulses in his boxer-briefs, begs him to get on with it, but Chan doesn’t listen. Just lets his hot tongue fall out of his salivating mouth before licking it flat against the underside. Feeling his tongue run over a vein, Felix’s head falls back before letting himself slide against the bed until his back is flat against it.

With his palms pressed into the bed, Felix rakes his fingers into the covers, taking the fabric into his now balled fists. “I could come just like this, to be honest,” Felix says to him, very matter-of-fact. “Like, would literally let you do this for an hour.” 

Chan chuckles against Felix’s cock and drags his mouth to the tip. “Maybe not today,” Chan says against the head, words muffling. Chan pushes his tongue past his teeth and lets the underside of it flick over the slit of Felix’s cock, dragging it then swirling it over the head. Chan can hear the desperate, small breath of air leave Felix’s nose, barely audible. 

“ _Chaaan_ nie,” Felix whines, and Chan can’t help his eyes widening at the nickname. The lewd utterance of it sends Chan into the throes of _fucking_ horny.

“Y-yeah?” he answers dumbly, pulling off. He keeps Felix’s cock in his fist, but loose, and jerks him slowly. Chan is suddenly too aware of the cotton stretched over his desperately leaking cock.

“Really want to feel you inside,” he says, voice strained.

Chan tilts his head to the side. “My tongue?”

Felix’s knees come inwards a bit. “No,” he says, “your dick.” Felix twitches his feet impatiently.

“Ah,” is all Chan says, smiling and eyebrows raising quickly. Chan pushes himself up to his feet and decides to finally just take his underwear off, dick finally free and proudly erect. Chan swears he sees Felix pick his head up and peak at it with one cracked eye. Chan reaches for the bottle of lube and attempts to fall back to his haunches between Felix’s thighs, but Felix grabs his wrist.

Felix asks, “Where are you going?”

“Between your legs?” Where I was born to be, Chan wants to add.

Felix pulls himself up quickly, sitting on his ass. “Let me just,” he starts. “Can I just—can I please—” Felix stops himself and closes his eyes, snorting manically to himself. “How in the hell to ask this kind of question,” he laughs. “Uh, is it weird to, like, make a request during the first time we have sex?”

Chan feels the air grow thinner, breath shallow. Why is Felix so hot. “Uh, not weird. No, not weird.”

“You sure?”

“I mean, as long as it’s… like… not crazy… Take me out to dinner first...” 

Felix laughs at that. “It’s not.”

Chan nods. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Felix mimics. “I want to prepare myself with you between my legs,” Felix says. Chan’s head falls forward, lips pursed then puckering, holding back his face from turning into too eager of an expression. “With you on the bed,” he adds. “So I can—fuck,” he laughs. “Why is this shit so hard to ask with you specifically?” He’s smiling though. 

Chan grabs the underside of Felix’s jaw with both hands. “This is only the first time we’re doing this together,” Chan says, assuring him. “It’s… sometimes weird to,” Chan searches for the right words before he finishes his thought, “fuck people you’re… close with?”

Face still cupped in Chan’s hands, Felix tells him, “I’m usually very go-getter. I’m trying not to scare you off. I obviously don’t want this to be a one time thing.” 

Chan doesn’t know what Felix means by that, but he thinks it makes his cock twitch. Chan is sure, deep down, he would let Felix do anything to him if he asked. 

Chan’s guts fucking _quake_ at Felix implying he wants to fuck again, and they haven’t even yet. “We can do this again,” Chan promises. And again and again and again. “So there’s no pressure. Are you nervous?”

“A little,” Felix replies.

A breathy laugh is pushed from Chan’s nose. “Do what you like doing. I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.” Chan suddenly feels a little bit more in control. Something tells him, if they do this again, the tables might just turn though. “I want you to tell me what you want,” Chan says, voice quiet.

“I want you to sit between my legs so I can see your cock,” Felix confesses, face hard, seeming to maintain composure. “Because I really just—” He licks his tongue across his bottom teeth. “—Want to watch you fist your dick while I fuck myself open for you.” 

Chan feels his hands grow tense around Felix’s face and he’s sure Felix felt it by the mischievous little raise of eyebrows and blooming, tight lipped smirk on his freckled face.

Okay, yeah, never mind. No next time. Tables officially turned. It seems like Felix is less nervous about fucking a friend and more worried Chan may not like the usual role Felix plays: the controlling force during sex. Has Chan just been… deliciously faked out? He’s appreciative of the ease into it, at least. 

“ _Fuck_ , Felix,” Chan starts, “yeah, okay, that’s—good.”

Felix pushes his palms into the mattress before using his strength to lift himself and pull himself completely onto the dorm bed. With his back against the pillow against Chan’s wall, Felix scoots his ass down and splays his thighs, feet firm on the mattress. 

Chan runs his nervous fingers through his hair before pressing his knees into the bed and sitting himself a folded leg’s distance from Felix, obediently between Felix’s planted feet. Close enough to see everything too intimately. On his knees, Chan lets his ass meet the mattress, hard cock displayed in front of Felix perfectly. 

“Passing this off to you,” Chan says, but his voice comes out disembodied to himself. He offers the lube to Felix who takes it easily. The condom is placed in the gap between them.

“You sure you’re okay with me looking?” Felix asks, head against the wall. He puts the lube in position of his fingers before Chan answers, waiting for his reply. 

“I am—absolutely—sure,” he breathes out, air hitching in his throat, chest tingling. 

Felix winks almost too expertly. “Don’t come, okay.” And he squirts a generous amount of lube onto the fingers of his right hand. “I don’t want you to _get off_ ,” he explains. “I just—want to watch you touch it.”

Chan nods and watches as Felix attempts to spread himself as much as the bed allows before sliding his slicked ring finger into his hole. Gripping his own cock and giving it a slow tug, he looks at Felix’s rim swallow the finger easily. Felix pokes his tongue between his teeth, licking his bottom lip, as he focuses with lidded eyes on Chan’s swollen cock. Felix’s cock lays thick and flushed against his belly, and Chan can feel his own hole twitch at the sight and thought of it. 

Opening himself more, Felix presses the pad of his middle finger next to first before letting out a breath and pushing it forward. Chan watches as this finger is slowly sucked inside, stroking his cock with a loose fist. It’s so easy how Felix slides his fingers in, works himself open, pulls the gooey fingers apart in his lube covered hole, and Chan visibly swallows, thick, ears popping.

“I don’t mean to be invasive—” Chan begins.

“I mean, I’m letting you watch me finger my ass. But, okay, go on.”

Chan chuckles. “Shut up.” Flitting his eyes to Felix’s easily stuffed hole, Chan lets, “You fuck yourself often?” fall out of his mouth.

Felix gets surprisingly shy for a split moment before answering. “I—yeah, I mean. Yeah,” is all he says before closing his eyes. 

“Beautifully articulate reply,” Chan jokes, attempting to ease the tension. But Chan gets serious. “When?” 

Felix snorts a “Shut up” before answering Chan’s question. “Whenever Jisung leaves, I guess,” he says, pulling his fingers out to the edge of his rim, stretching himself with the tips of them, before plunging back in. “When I know he’ll be gone for a while and I’m not busy.” 

Chan licks his lips at thought of Felix fucking himself open with his fingers in his dorm room, on his back, on his stomach. But Felix fits on his own fingers so easily.

Chan gets bold. “Only your fingers?” Chan jerks his cock a little harder, bribing Felix to give him an answer, and Felix’s chest rises noticeably. 

“I have a crystal toy,” he confesses, eyes falling shut. He tilts his head sensually to the side before fluttering his eyes open again. “It was expensive, but the girth is thick. It’s easy to clean.”

And Chan is not sure, in this moment, if he will ever experience anything hotter than watching Felix finger himself talking about the mundane. About fucking himself when his roommate is gone.

“I should’ve brought it—so you could see it,” Felix tells him. “It’s a pretty lilac color. It’s so heavy inside me. It does the job well. But I think about your cock anyway.”

Chan’s breath hitches in his throat. “Y-yeah?”

“Your cock is so nice, you know that right?” Felix asks, voice too deep in Chan’s ears. 

Chan grips his cock a little harder before taking his thumb and swirling the beading precome around his head. “It’s—” Chan gives a strained chuckle before he can finish the thought. “I honestly don’t know what to say to that.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Felix says, crooking his fingers inside. “Just know I’ve been thinking about it since orientation—fuck,” he says, voice strained as he pushes his short fingers in as deep inside as he can, knuckles pushing against the flesh. Felix wiggles his hips and his toes press at the edge of the bed.

“Just look at it,” Felix tells Chan. Chan doesn’t know what he means—just looks at the sloppy, glistening mess between Felix’s legs. “Your dick, Chan. Watch yourself stroke it.”

A ragged breath falls from Chan’s lips, and he looks at his lap. Watches as his hand roughly drags up his cock. It’s swollen, red, and thick, and Chan watches as his leaking tip disappears in his fist. Senselessly, Chan opens his mouth and lets an obscene glob of saliva rise over his teeth before spitting it at the head peeking out of his fist. Felix groans at that, and Chan squeezes his shaft, dragging it down to the base.

“You’re so hot, Chan,” Felix tells him, voice lilted. 

Feeling his heart beat in his chest, Chan attempts to spread his knees further apart. Felix is rising in an instant; Chan looks up, sees Felix’s lube-messy fingers removed from his ass, and he’s lurching forward. Felix’s messy hand grips into Chan’s shoulder, and paying no mind to it, he lets Felix open his hot mouth against his own. Their knees hit together, and Felix reaches for Chan’s cock, helping him fist the length of it. He circles his thumb and pointer finger right under the crown of Chan’s cock and twists it roughly.

“Shit,” Chan says into Felix’s mouth, and his hands come up into Felix’s soft hair. 

“Fuck me,” Felix says against Chan’s tongue. “Fuck me, please.”

“Fuck, yes, okay, god, fuck.” Chan just lets the incoherent string of words tumble out of his mouth. He doesn’t care. Give Felix whatever he wants. 

Without a word, Felix picks the condom packet from between them and rips it open.

“You are something else,” Chan says, taking the condom from Felix’s hands. Pinching the reservoir of the condom, Chan rolls it onto his erect cock and coats it in lubricant. Just enough—not too much.

“Yeah,” Felix says, turning over and flopping onto his stomach, raising his ass in the air before supporting himself on his forearms. “As I’ve been told.”

Chan chuckles and gazes at the flesh of Felix’s ass. “Oh, is that right?” Chan grips him with both hands, and Felix mewls. Felix’s skin glistens, shiny, with the lubricant that transferred from Chan’s hand. 

Felix whines “Channie” once again, and it takes everything in Chan not to fall apart. 

Positioning himself at Felix’s stretched hole, he nudges his cock against it and the rim contracts. “Are you good? Can I go ahead?” Chan’s voice comes out shaky. 

“Wait,” Felix says from between his arms. 

Chan halts. “Gotcha. Waiting.”

“No, just—” Felix lets out, voice rough. “Just the tip. For, like, a few seconds. Fuck, just the tip so I can feel it.”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Chan lets out dumbly. “Of course.”

Felix breathes out and Chan pushes the head of cock into the lubed warmth of Felix’s hole. The head is sucked in almost immediately, Felix’s rim contracting obscenely before he clenches around just the tip.

“God, thank you,” Felix chokes out. Felix’s head falls forward, and Chan can see the top notch in his spine at the base of his neck. He wants to bite the flesh there—sink his teeth into Felix. 

Chan stays like that for a moment, feels Felix’s hot insides barely squeeze around his cock, and closes his eyes before gripping at the flesh of Felix’s ass. A whimper escapes Felix’s throat, and Chan takes his thumbs and pulls Felix’s hole apart, stretching him so Felix can feel the burn.

“Shit,” Felix says, spitting the word from his teeth. His elbows come in closer together.

Chan can’t help but beg. “Felix, please. I can’t.” He doesn’t know what he means, but Felix gives him the go ahead.

“Yeah, just,” Felix says, “go slow.”

Chan smirks. “So you can feel it?”

Chan can hear Felix chuckle. “You catch on fast—well, maybe you don’t.” Chan can only assume he’s referring to how long it took for them to get this far.

“Hey,” Chan attempts to chide, pushing his cock into Felix’s hole, slow and steady. Chan’s eyelids flutter, and he clenches his teeth together. But whatever thought he was going to say vanishes as Felix clenches his rim around Chan’s easing cock. 

Waiting, Chan presses his hands onto the small of Felix’s back. Felix twitches his hips, just a bit, and Chan pushes in further. It’s getting fucking agonizing holding out like this. Just wants to slide in fast and easy like he knows he can. Let Felix suck him in like it’s all he needs. 

“God, you feel so good,” Felix breathes out, voice ragged. “I wish I could see you push inside,” he confesses.

“I’ll take a picture next time,” Chan jokes senselessly. Wait—

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Felix groans a little too loud, pressing his face into the palms of his hands. “Don’t say that. Fuck, now I want it. Next time,” Felix cries out. “Chan, please.” He thrusts himself back onto Chan’s cock, and Chan’s nostrils flare.

Not able to go slow anymore, Chan lets himself slide to the hilt, and Felix pushes himself up raising his head. Felix holds himself up on one arm and runs a hand through his hair, getting it out of his eyes, before pressing back onto Chan as if there were any room left between them. The backs of Felix’s thighs push against the tops of Chan’s, and Chan grips Felix’s waist before pulling his cock out to give Felix a powerful thrust forward. 

The world aligns itself, Chan thinks, as soon as he feels himself get taken over with the utter need to fuck Felix. No holding back due to anxiety and nerves. Just the pure drive to make Felix feel good. Felix cries out, loud enough that Chan in the right mind would tell him responsibly he’s being loud—but there’s none of that. No time for smartass comments. No time for sexy banter. It’s not “quiet hours” yet anyway. Chan fucks Felix like it’s the last time he’ll get to, hard and fast and gripping his hips like Felix won’t stay in place if he doesn’t. Which might not be all that wrong.

Crying out, tone higher than Chan though Felix could manage, Felix fucks himself onto Chan’s cock, head thrown back and spine curved. Felix is able to keep himself supported on his forearms as Chan thrusts into him easily, feeling like an animal as he grunts out and the bed squeaks and smashes against the wall in that oh so characteristic sound of rough fucking. It’s disruptive, Chan knows it is, Felix knows it is, and they’re risking more than their heads will let them be aware of right now; but Felix fits so _fucking_ good around Chan’s cock, gives and takes as much as Chan does, and Chan isn’t sure if it feels this good to fuck Felix because he’s been dying to or because it just _feels this good to fuck Felix_. 

Chan grabs onto Felix’s ass and slows himself down, drives his cock in slow with thrusts that Felix will only describe later as a punch to his stomach. Felix has something akin to a sob mixed with a groan fall out of his mouth, and he supports himself fully on the weight of his hands, back curving like a bowstring so Chan can meet him in some kind of sloppy, hard press of mouths.

“Are you doing okay?” Chan asks, voice coming out a little worn out and husky.

Felix nods against Chan’s mouth, breath hot over Chan’s lips and nose and chin. He can’t seem to let the words come from his throat, just lets out a simple, huffed noise of affirmation.

Like this, Chan’s fingers are able to grip between Felix’s, and he presses his spit-wet lips into the burning freckled flesh of Felix’s tan shoulder. Chan drags his mouth across Felix’s shoulder, the back of his neck, the top notch of his spine, as he fucks almost delicately into Felix until Felix _begs_ for him to pick up the pace—for Chan to fuck him hard like before.

Of course Chan listens. Piston fucks Felix until Felix is pushing back, pressing down, until he’s sitting on Chan’s dick. Reaching inside _so good_ with Felix on his cock like this, Chan presses a strong hand against Felix’s sternum and lets Felix fuck himself on Chan’s dick. Felix lets his head loll to the side, hair falling with it, inviting Chan to sink his teeth in the flesh offered. Chan accepts it graciously and gives a sweet bite into Felix’s neck before sucking into it and lapping his tongue over the mark. 

Chan attempts to rock his hips, but Felix falls forward again onto his forearms. Chan tries to keep his pace, but the movement throws him off and his cock slips out, feeling the head nudge and slide against Felix’s sack. 

The most pathetic, _pitiful_ groaning “ _Ohhh_ ” close to a sob is dragged out of Felix’s mouth. Felix grabs his flushed dick almost immediately and fists it finally, whining. Chan doesn’t even put his cock back in—just bends over and presses open mouth kisses into Felix’s lower back and onto his ass as Felix touches himself.

“Fuck, Chan, let me get on top. Please let me get on top.” Felix releases his cock and grips into the sheets.

And Chan complies, making his way beside Felix onto his ribs before pulling him on top of him, back flat against the bed. Felix wastes absolutely no time putting a hand on Chan’s neck, caressing his thumb under Chan’s chin, and dives in towards his mouth to kiss him. Reaching around Felix’s ass, mouths still connected, Chan dips his hips to move his cock and uses both sets of fingers to stretch open Felix’s hole. Felix whimpers into his mouth, and Chan uses uses his pinkies to lift and guide his cock up and into Felix’s gaping opening.

When Chan pushes inside for the second time, Felix’s breath hitches and Chan attempts to swallow it. 

“Love your mouth,” Felix huffs out, hands on Chan’s neck, stomach and cock flushed against Chan’s belly. Chan fucks up into him, hands gripping his ass. “Love your mouth,” Felix repeats, voice more ragged. Felix swirls his tongue against Chan’s, and tries to fuck in slow so they don’t clack their teeth together. 

They try to stay like this, but Felix groans out and moves his mouth to the crook of Chan’s neck, seemingly having enough of this pace. He rises, supporting himself on his hands next to Chan’s head, and it’s the perfect opportunity for Chan to finally look into Felix’s eyes as he thrusts inside of him. 

Face flushed. Mouth kiss-swollen. Eyes lidded and dark. Chest rising. Felix runs his fingers through hair and swivels his hips on Chan’s cock. Felix opens his mouth and tiny stuttered whines fall out until his head is thrown back, mouth agape, and is rendered silent.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Chan confesses.

Head falling forward with some effort, Felix smiles, tongue coming out of his mouth, as he rocks his hips harder and rides Chan’s cock. “Someone as pretty as you saying that to me,” Felix says. But he doesn’t finish his sentence.

Chan grabs Felix’s thighs and brings his own knees up to pound into Felix with a brute force. Felix falls forward, attempts to put his lips anywhere on Chan he can find as he’s almost blinded, and Chan hooks his arms around Felix’s back as he delivers deep, powerful thrusts inside Felix’s wet hole. Felix clenches around Chan again, making the ride tighter, and the coiled arousal in Chan’s stomach begins to unwind.

“Fuck, Felix,” Chan cries out into Felix’s neck. “I’m going to come soon,” he grunts out. Chan continues to fuck Felix as hard as can, glutes and abdominals burning. 

“So good. So good. So good. So, so, so good,” Felix lets out. It sounds like he’s losing his mind and it makes the coil in Chan’s guts start to snap. Felix’s slick, precome covered cock ruts against Chan’s stomach, and he lets out this drawn out mewl that sounds like God in Chan’s ears, like he’s being anointed in Chan’s bed.

Felix tries to push himself up so he can access his neglected cock. He fists it sloppily, no rhyme or reason, and lets Chan know he’s coming, silently, as he buckles forward and drags his cock up and down on Chan’s belly, releasing over the hard lines of Chan’s taut stomach.

Chan tries to trigger himself to come before Felix gets soft and grinds and twists his hips and fantasizes about coming inside Felix, no condom, and watching his seed pour from Felix’s gaped, contracting opening. It absolutely does the trick because the string inside Chan snaps, and he spills into the condom.

His tired head hits the bed after craning his neck for too long, and he lets Felix lay across his come covered stomach for as long as Chan can allow before he needs to get up. He’s breathing too hard, hands still on Felix’s hips, and Felix hasn’t said anything—probably too tired to. 

“I gotta get up,” Chan says weakly, sweetly patting Felix’s bottom. Chan pushes his hips down and pulls his dick out of Felix.

Felix takes his arms and circles them around Chan’s head, burying himself deeper into Chan’s neck. “Nuh-uh.”

“Babe, my dick. The condom,” Chan tries to explain, hands still on Felix’s ass. Chan can’t help but find it endearing.

“Ughhh,” Felix finally groans, releasing Chan’s head from his arms and rolling into the crack between Chan and the wall. 

Throwing his tired legs over the side of the bed, Chan pushes his ass up from the mattress and pinches the tip of the condom to pull it off. He ties the opening closed and pads his way over to the trash bin by his dresser. He can feel Felix’s eyes on his backside, and, for some reason, after everything, he still blushes.

“That was so good,” Felix groans. Chan turns and sees him flat on his back with his arm over his eyes. Cute.

Chan opens the bedside drawer and pulls out a pack of unscented baby wipes. Felix cracks an eye open. 

“Very prepared, I see,” Felix comments.

“Living in a dorm you have to be,” Chan replies. Chan can feel Felix’s semen sliding down his stomach and attempting to dry. Chan has done this so many times it no longer phases him even a little bit, but he rips open the package and pulls a wipe out to clean his stomach.

“Sorry,” Felix tells him sheepishly. 

“Why?” Chan laughs, tossing it into the trash. “Where else were you going to do it?”

“I mean, I _guess_.” Felix’s eyes flit to the alarm clock on Chan’s dresser behind him. “Damn, only eleven? We made it before quiet hours started.”

Laughing at that, Chan bends over in attempt to pick up his sweats from the floor, but Felix interrupts it. “Come back in here,” he says, turning onto his side patting the bed beside him.

It’s cramped. There’s really no space for them to spoon, or cuddle, or whatever this is. Chan complains childishly that he’s too big to fit in the bed. But Felix argues they fucked here just now; Chan should be able to fit. So Chan crawls next to Felix, post-sex dazed, and lets Felix throw his leg over Chan’s hip, foot dangling from his backside off the bed.

Facing each other like this after what should be considered _just_ a hook-up is what Chan would call “too intimate,” but Felix doesn’t pull away. He just lays there, smiling, with his heavy thigh over Chan’s waist and softening cock against the other. It’s hot and they’re sweaty, and the sheets underneath them feel damp and wrinkled and stretched. 

A cosmic heavy settles over Chan, his body lax and exhausted. Felix’s eyes seem heavy, too, like he’s going to fall asleep, but he surprises Chan by pushing his hand through Chan’s hair and raking his nails gently across his scalp. Chan wants to ask what this is, what this means, but he doesn’t; he just goes into kiss Felix chastely, then open and languidly. Felix breaks away eventually, and his eyes say something Chan thinks he understands.

“Do you need me to go?” Felix asks.

“No, it’s Friday,” is all Chan says, like that explained anything at all. And maybe it wasn’t exactly what Felix meant, but Chan knows that’s exactly the answer Felix wanted to hear.

A small, quiet laugh comes from Felix’s nose, his eyes closing. “Okay,” he says, voice close to a whisper.  
  
  
The blackout curtains fail Chan once again as a horribly bright crack of light makes him stir awake. He’s on his back, somehow, and the sweaty, heavy weight that is Felix caused his arm to go numb over the course of the night. The blanket has ended up around their legs, but Chan can’t remember when he did that. Chan can’t even remember falling asleep. Felix’s eyebrows scrunch together with a sour face over the sunlight and Chan’s stirring, and Chan chuckles. 

“Are you awake?” Chan asks. His voice comes out a little hoarse, and he clears his throat.

“Mm,” Felix mutters without opening his eyes. “Got class?”

Chan reminds him it’s the weekend.

“Ah,” he says, still half asleep Chan thinks. “Right.” Felix attempts to move his legs, but stops himself quickly before muttering a tired, “Shit.”

“What’sa matter?” 

Felix pushes himself up finally, supporting himself on one arm. His eyes are still closed, that sour look not leaving his face, and his hair is a standing mess. God, _cute_. 

“My asscheeks and thighs feel like a slip-and-slide,” he explains.

Chan covers his eyes with his hand, smiling. “Oh my God.” Chan tries to push himself up too, but Felix falls forward and puts his forehead on Chan’s ribs. “I should’ve forced us to get up to use the showers. I’m sorry.” He pets Felix’s hair.

“I wouldn’t have gone anyway,” he says. Felix picks his head up again. “No morning wood?” he asks, glancing at Chan’s exposed cock.

“Felix.”

He only laughs. “I’m just messing with you.”

Chan turns his head to the alarm clock. It reads 7:12.

“We need to get showered before the rest of the residents wake up.” Chan lets his leg fall of the bed and plants his foot into the floor in attempt to get up. 

“Ughhh,” Felix whines. “Living in a dorm sucks.”

Chan laughs out loud at that. “God, but it sure as fuck is an experience.”

After dressing minimally, Chan pushes them out of the door, simple plastic caddy and towels in tow. The hallway is mostly deserted save for a few early risers, and none of them seem to notice Felix leaving Chan’s dorm with him. Not that it would be _so_ scandalous to see another guy leave Chan’s dorm, but Chan would vaporize on the spot if anyone in the rooms near his had witnessed this. There is no lying his way out of whatever ungodly sounds anyone heard, and he plans on avoiding the topic from any of his neighbors so long as he can help it. Well, there _is_ always lying his way out of it, and he will, but no one will believe it. If push comes to shove, Chan will abuse his RA status to get out of it. Woojin is his accomplice. Probably. 

“Wait,” Felix announces as they draw nearer to the showers. “I need to get my shower tote out of my room.”

“Your shower tote,” Chan mimics.

Felix rolls his neck, mocking him. “Yes, my shower tote. You have a problem with that?” Felix points his finger right into Chan’s chest.

“Get your damn bag and come on,” he says, eyes rolling as he laughs.

Felix slips in and out of his dorm quickly. Chan glances through the door as soon as Felix opens it again to leave and notices Jisung isn’t there. He feels somewhat relieved.

Almost as soon as they’re in the communal showers, after barely checking to see if the coast is even clear, Felix is pulling Chan into one of the tiled units. Thinking they’d have gone their separate ways in the bathroom, Chan is a little _too_ delighted when Felix presses his naked body flush against his own. Chan attempts to blindly turn the spickets behind Felix’s back, and they’re both sprayed with uncomfortably cold water as soon as Felix’s lips meet Chan’s. Felix seemingly doesn’t mind.

“You know I’m not going to vanish, right?” Chan laughs into Felix’s mouth. He’s trying not to shiver, but the warm water finally kicks on in the small space.

Felix grabs the sides of Chan’s face. “Sh-shut _uppp_ ,” he sputters, water dampening his hair and trickling down his tired face.

“Do you have plans today?” Chan asks, letting his hands fall to Felix’s hips and pushing him against the cold tile. 

Felix shudders. Whether over the tile or the question, Chan doesn’t ask. Chan’s cock begins to fill out between them, and he can see Felix’s own erection beginning to form. Felix brings his knee up to Chan’s waist and attempts to hook a leg around his backside. It feels ridiculous. Doing this in the a grimy shower with shower shoes on their feet. Chan thinks he wouldn’t like it any other way.

“I don’t,” he says. “Do you?” The world feels so still that Felix’s quiet breath feels extremely poignant. 

“Woojin’s on duty this weekend. But I’m on call in case of an emergency,” Chan says, moving in closer to Felix’s pink mouth. Their voices are so low, as if they’re sharing secrets.

Felix only says, “I see.” He grips Chan’s wet shoulder and squeezes his nails into the flesh, lips a hair’s breadth away from Chan’s.

“Do you want to do something with me today?” Chan’s licks his mouth across Felix’s, hand moving to Felix’s cock.

“Yeah,” Felix whispers, hips twitching up in anticipation for contact. “I have to take you out for a meal for those crazy requests, don’t I?”

“Ah, that’s right,” Chan responds. He takes Felix’s half-hard cock into his hand and gives it a tug. Pressing his mouth into the base of Felix’s neck, he gives a delicate suck to the flesh, not enough to mark him. “We have fifteen minutes,” is all Chan says. Felix knows what he means and nods. Chan drags his fingers from Felix’s shaft, past his sack, and touches his still lubed hole with the tip of his finger. Chan can feel him contract against it.

“Is this okay?” Chan asks.

“Yes,” Felix hisses out. “I want it.”

“I’ll go slow,” Chan assures him. 

Nodding, Felix closes his eyes and goes in for another kiss. It’s chaste again, an unholy contradiction as Chan pushes his finger easily inside of Felix’s hole. 

He _does_ go slow. Works Felix’s sensitive, stretched rim with two fingers as he fists his cock loosely. Taking both of their cocks into his hand, fumbling a bit, Chan attempts to get them both off with his fist, other hand still buried inside of Felix. Felix mewls into his mouth, twitching his hips, and praises Chan for how good he is and how good he feels. Chan comes so easily with that, _so easily_ , and he continues to let Felix rut against Chan’s cock in his now come covered fist until Felix gasps out that he’s close.  
  
  
“You sure you won’t get in trouble for leaving the dorm?” Felix asks as he sets his cafeteria tray onto the table.

“ _Felix_ —what? I already told you,” Chan says, laughing, “I am allowed to do things. I am not a princess locked in a castle.”

Felix pouts his lips dramatically. “I just get worried, okay!” Felix sets his silverware on a napkin. “But a princess, huh,” Felix says thoughtfully. “I could do something with that.”

Chan’s eyebrows raise. “I’ll—we’ll discuss that—at a later time. I guess,” he falters.

“I’ll bring it up at the floor meeting during the Q&A,” Felix says playfully. 

Chan snorts. “Looking forward to it,” he jokes.

Felix insisted there was no need to put on real clothes as he stole into Chan’s dorm room, already having thrown his clothes on in his own room, to sit with Chan as he got dressed. Chan isn’t stupid; he isn’t immature—he knows how he feels, and it’s clear Felix feels something similar. To sit with Chan and keep him company, to bother him as he kicks his feet with his stomach on Chan’s bed after everything that’s happened: Chan understands what’s going on between them. Or at least understands that there is _something_ to be _understood_. Eventually.

“You—,” Felix begins, and he makes a motion at his mouth. “—Got something on your face.”

Chan wipes his mouth with his hand.

“No, here,” he explains with his hand, pointing to the corner of his chin.

Chan does it again. “Did I get it?”

Felix rolls his eyes. “God, you’re hopeless, aren’t you.” Felix pushes himself up from the table and reaches across it to touch Chan’s chin. 

Chan feels the gooseflesh ripple across his skin as Felix caresses a thumb across the corner of his mouth.

“Did you just—did you just eat it?”

Felix winks and sticks his tongue out. 

“You are a little weird.”

“I thought after three months you were aware of this but okay.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Any questions, comments, suggestions,” Chan says, clasping his hands together in front of the seated audience of his residents in the commons. Woojin and Jihyo are passing out flyers for some event, and Chan avoids eye contact with a smirking Felix between Jisung on his phone to his left and Minho to his right. 

“Yeah,” a resident says, raising her hand. Chan recognizes her as Chaeyoung. “Can the couple who keeps _fucking_ —,” she begins crudely. Chan visibly winces at the word, tight-lipped, fake smile plastered on his little RA face. “—Stop being so loud? I get it’s not quiet hours; but holy shit, no one wants to hear it.”

Jisung barks out an awful laugh.

Chan’s eyes flit to Woojin, pained smile still on his face. They make eye contact, and Woojin just gives him a dead look Chan knows reads “This one’s on you, man.”

Jihyo gasps and yells, “Chaeyoung! Watch your mouth.”

Eyes moving back to Felix, Chan notices him fidget in his seat on his phone as Chaeyoung’s roommate Yerim snickers into her hand. 

“Uh,” Chan begins, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. His phone vibrates once in his pocket. “I will make an announcement on the bulletin board,” he says. “And I’ll be proactive in settling the issue.”

Woojin rolls his eyes.

“Thank you, Chan,” Jihyo says nicely, smiling prettily. 

_God, Jihyo, I’m sorry._

Finally taking out his phone, Chan inconspicuously checks the screen and a single message from Felix reads “Oopsie ^^;”.

“Well,” Chan says, jerking his head up, “any more questions?”

Felix raises his hand. “Yeah, I have one.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **"now hit me where it hurts no what about afterwards only going forward with youuuuuuu"**   
>  title taken from "BB" by Roy Woods: [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0WBGu4SCQxUSFtYRomXni9?si=CZbyne0VT8e-d6XzwYyQ3Q), [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqG1ZRqhiBk). it fits this fic almost fucking perfectly. pls listen to it i love this song.
> 
> **jisung texting the other RA, woojin:** felix about to get anal prolapsed by chan so ignore anyone complaining   
>  **woojin:** got it
> 
> my friend/beta was like "i dont think there needs to be a spicy shower scene"  
> me:  
>   
> [All R.A Floor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUJniTi9kLY). "HEY, GUYS."
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/veryquietIy) (18+ only)


End file.
